


happy birthday, or not

by Daysie17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgotten Birthday, Gen, Hong Kong is great, Nordics, Poor Iceland (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysie17/pseuds/Daysie17
Summary: Has he become that unimportant to the others? So useless that they even forgot his birthday?





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia and happy national day to Iceland!

** 17th June  **

It was foolish! He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. He'd been given too many pitiful glances tonight. Emil Steilsson, the country of Iceland was sitting in a nice restaurant in Reykjavik, at a table for 5, but there was something missing, 4 people to be exact. He'd been sitting here for over 2 hours, and without eating or saying anything,  he decided to finally leave.

Once at home, he was greeted by Mr Puffin, who asked :" What's up tough guy, where're the others?" Emil simply gave his puffin a tired look and sat down on the couch. He couldn't believe it, after all these years, they truly had forgotten his birthday. Now, most people know that shit happens, and sometimes people forget your birthday, but for a teenage boy  (even though he's actually centuries old) who already feels left out and useless, this kind of thing is just a confirmation of the fact that the others don't care about him. He put his head in his hands and let out a heartbroken sob. Mr Puffin was in his lap not even a second later, providing the teen with silent comfort. Since the two are very close, Mr Puffin could also feel the pain, but the small bird also felt another emotion, anger. Anger at those who made sweet Emil feel this way. It took an hour of crying before Emil dragged himself upstairs into his bed and fell into a fitful sleep, the puffin on a pillow beside his head.

The next morning, having calmed down a bit, Iceland decided that the others probably had a good reason for not coming over yesterday and so he texted Denmark:

 **Iceprince:** hi, where were you guys yesterday?

 **KingoftheNorth:** We were out drinking with Estonia

Iceland couldn't believe it! They truly had forgotten, instead they had spent the day with stupid Estonia. His eyes were watering, but Emil refused to let the tears fall. Great, if they could replace him, than he could replace them! With that he sent Hong Kong, who by the way had called him yesterday to congratulate him, a message.

 **Iceprince:** Hey, can I maybe come over to you? I could really use some company right now.

 **AcityinChina:** Hi Em, course you can come over, China doesn't mind either. Is everything Ok?

 **Iceprince:** No, not really. I'll tell ya when I get there.

And so he grabbed Mr Puffin , flew over to China and knocked the door. He could hear Leon yelling something in Chinese before opening the door. One look at Emil was enough for the Asian boy to know that something had happened, and he wordlessly hugged Emil. The Icelander, who usually wasn't a fan if physical affection, surprisingly returned the hug. Then they let go of each other in favor of entering the house and going to Hong Kongs room, Mr Puffin having flown off to do who knows what. Once there, Emil sat on the couch, while Leon sat himself on the bed and faced his best friend, then asking: "What happened?"  "They forgot" answered the white haired boy in a sad voice, but Leon had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Obviously, he then said :"What do you mean?" And Emil, now looking at Hong Kong with teary eyes quietly told him :" The other Nordics, they forgot about my birthday, instead- inst-" and then he broke off, now full out crying. Immediately, the Asian teen jumped up from his bed and sat beside his best friend into the couch, taking the crying boy into his arms. Once Emil had stopped sobbing, now just silently crying into Leons chest, Leon suggested that maybe they had a good reason, obviously the wrong thing to say since Iceland just shook his head and cried a bit harder, before shakily taking his phone into his hands and showing Leon the chat with Denmark.

The Asian boy couldn't believe it, how could the others do something so incredibly careless to the cute Icelandic teen? At that moment, Leons hold on Iceland turned from comforting to protective, as he wanted nothing more than to punch stupid Denmark and the other Nordics (except for Iceland of course) in the face! But for now, he would be content with just making sure Emil was going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later**

Now, a week after his Birthday, Emil and Hong Kong hugged each other goodbye at the Airport as the young Nordic had to go to a meeting. Hong Kong had at first offered to come along and beat the others up for him, but Emil had quickly declined. Despite the fact that Leon had been there for him the past week and assured him that he had done absolutely nothing wrong, Emil still couldn't shake off the thought that it was his fault that the others had forgotten his birthday.

Now, he had finally arrived in Finland, where this meeting would be held and he was cheerfully greeted by the Finnish man, who was still unaware of the pain and insecurity he had caused Iceland. As he sat down in the living room, Icelands eyes immediately noticed a person in the room who didn't belong there, Estonia. Why was he here? Hadn't he already spent enough time with the others? Besides, why was he suddenly allowed to come to real meetings? Iceland simply settled for glaring at the Baltic nation and Norway, who noticed, simply thought how childish his little brothers jealousy was.

As the meeting commenced, Estonia couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by the glaring Icelandic boy, at the same time, he felt confused. Was Iceland offended that they hadn't taken him along when they went drinking? Estonia sure hadn't meant any offense, but Norway had said that it would be better if Iceland stayed at home since the boy was still underage.

Sweden was getting worried, he was very observant, so it had not been hard to notice that something was off with Iceland. Sure, he was as quiet as always, but it was still unusual for him to actively glare at people, so the Swede couldn't help but wonder what could have happened.

That night everyone stayed over at Finland's house, except for Estonia, who had to return home because of some paperwork. Everyone had been sleeping just fine, well except for Emil, who was having a nightmare.

He was in Denmarks house, sitting in the living room with the other nordics, when suddenly Denmark spoke up: "Guys, I think we should just kick Iceland out of the Nordics and take in Estonia, he's way cooler, kinder, smarter and more mature than Iceland." "Yeah, besides we don't constantly have to look after him." Agreed Finland. "Hey! I'm right here " yelled Iceland,  but none of them seemed to pay attention to him, except for Norway. "Big brother!" The young boy said, hoping that at least Norway would disagree with the others, but instead, he muttered something and a light appeared in Iceland chest. He couldn't breathe! Why was his big brother doing this? He looked up to see that the others had now also taken notice of  him and were smirking or smiling contently as he struggled for breath.

"Iceland, wake up!" Said Norway as he tried shaking the younger nation awake. Finally, the teen opened his eyes, tears swimming in them and his breath coming out in quick, short puffs. Relieved that his brother was awake, Norway took the boy into his arms, wondering what dream could have frightened the usually composed teen this badly. In the midst of his crying, Emil whispered  something into his shoulder, something that made Lukas body tense up and his heart nearly stopped.

"What did I do wrong?" What? Why would his brother ever think he had done anything wrong? "You didn't do anything wrong" said Lukas, and then Emil asked "Then why?"

"Huh? Why what?" Asked Lukas, who was getting more and more confused, he felt like he was missing out on something. "Why didn't you come?" Come where? "Stop answering my questions with questions! What are you talking about? "hissed the Norwegian, grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

Iceland, taking the fact that his brother didn't get it as confirmation that he was just being immature by expecting Norway to excuse himself, simply muttered :" it's nothing."

"If it makes you cry then it's not nothing, so tell your big brother." demanded Norway, who was getting more and more worried.  "You guys went drinking with Estonia..." responded Emil, to which Lukas just exclaimed :" Seriously, you're jealous?" But he immediately regretted his words when he got a hurt look from Iceland. Then the boy finished his statement "... instead of celebrating my birthday with me." No! This had to be a nightmare! He hadn’t truly forgotten his little brothers birthday! Quickly, Norway sprinted to his own guestroom, and opened his phone, it was the 24th June, Emils birthday had been a week ago. Now the older boy started crying, hating himself for neglecting his duties as a big brother. Yesterday, he had thought Iceland was just being immature by glaring at Estonia, but now, knowing that to Iceland it looked like they had chosen Estonia over him... Lukas rushed to the bathroom and vomited, feeling terrible.

The next morning, when Lukas walked downstairs into the kitchen, he found everyone except for Emil already sitting at the table. He made himself a coffee, and as he joined them, he took a deep breath, knowing that he would have to tell them about the terrible mistake all of them had made.

"Guys, we have done something terrible." Everyone at the table gave him a questioning look as he said "Emils birthday was a week ago." After a few seconds, everyone seemed to understand what that statement implied. They had forgotten their little brothers birthday. Finland looked ready to cry, Denmark looked incredibly guilty, and it was hard to tell what Sweden felt. At that moment, Emil entered the room, and seeing the others look so down he asked "What's wrong?" Before anyone else had the chance to reply, Finland got out of his chair and wrapped his arms around the teenager, yelling : "Oh Emil! We are so sorry!" The young boy seemed a bit confused at first, but then he seemed to understand and returned the hug, saying : "It's okay, I understand" And once again, Emils answer had managed to confuse everyone in the room. What does he understand?

Mathias the exclaimed "You understand what? There's nothing to understand in this situation!" Emil, who had separated himself from Tino and now taken a seat at the table, answered :" I mean that I understand that you guys prefer spending time with Estonia." This caused every one of the sibling to feel a pang of guilt in their heart's. Of course, instead of blaming them, the insecure teenager once again blamed himself. Well, Denmark would have none of that!

"Listen Icey, we are idiots, ok? We could never prefer Estonia to you! You're our baby brother, and I know this won't change anything, but I want you to know that I am so incredibly sorry for forgetting! " His little speech was followed by words of agreement from the others, and Iceland simply smiled, getting up and hugging the Dane, simply glad to know that they weren't going to replace him. Of course he was going to forgive them, but he would never forget.


End file.
